Nothing to lose
by draccopil
Summary: Warning childabuse,sexualabuse,cutting,atemptedsuicide,sex Inuyasha is scorned because he is a half demon clishay right? wrong kag hates him but I wonder how long that will last InuKag there is anouther storie under the same name same storie thats InuKoga


Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story in any way shape or form

Narrirater

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Annoying voice in head_

_**Memories**_

I think that's all

Inuyasha walked silently down stairs his stepfather scowled. With a bowed head Inuyasha picked up his bag. His mother smiled slightly at him making sure her husband didn't see. He left; bag over one shoulder not bothering to ask for breakfast. He knew he wouldn't get any.

Stepping out on to the street Inuyasha sighed _Why me? _That question was nothing new. So what he was a half breed why did everyone care so much sighing again he made his way to his first day of the year at school or as he liked to call it hell.

_Kagomes __POV_

" Bye mom see you after school"

I Called as I ran out of the house bag over one shoulder, my stomach pleasantly full with pancakes. Tossing the bag into the car I got in. My dad smiled at me before reversing out of the driveway we made small talk all the way to school.

I got out of the car saying good-bye to my father and walked over to my friends, Songo, Miroku and Kikyo. Who where hanging out with my boyfriend Naraku; happily listening to Kikyo talk about her trip to Rome. As soon as I got there we made our way inside.

Everything went well. Until I accidentally bumped into someone scattering there books on the floor on my way to my new homeroom teacher. I turned to apologize and felt a wave of disgust go over me. I had bumped into the Half-breed. "How dare you touch me" I found myself hissing, "You ruined my entire day I hope you know " I added for good measure. He was trying to apologize when a couple of jocks came over.

"Hay Kagome you want us to deal with him?"

"Go right ahead" I snapped and watched them drag the Half Breed away. _He deserved it the disgusting vermin he shouldn't even be alive._

I continued my way to class.

_**Inuyashas **__**POV**_

I made it to school with no problems. Relief washed through me, but that relief was short lived as Kagome, the most popular girl in school ran into me.

_God Yash you're so stupid, rule one:_

_Never let your guard down. You should have stepped out of the way_

I looked up from under my bangs as she turned with a pleasant smile on her face the smile turned into a look of horror and disgust." How dare you touch me?" she hissed "You ruined my entire day I hope you know." she added

"I'm sorry " I began.

"Hay Kagome you want us to deal with him?"

_No. Please say no not today I can still feel the welts from my father. I can't deal with it today._

"Go right ahead" She snapped.

_No n-no why, why me?_

She watched them drag me around the corner.

They though me againced some lockers my back hitting a lock painfully I slid to the ground.

_No._

_No what?_

They started kicking me I felt a rib snap.

_Please no._

_Begging, pathetic._

One of them smashed his foot into my face I felt my nose break it hurt oh god it hurt.

_Why?_

_Your pathetic you don't disserve to be happy._

They jerked me to my feet by my ears I hear myself yelp they laughed.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a half-breed._

_You are disgusting I need to put you straight._

The demon of the group started punching my stomach. I felt blood drip out of the corner of my mouth.

_N-no please stop just make it end I don't care how._

_Stupid half-breed why would they make it end?_

The world spiraled into darkness, peaceful darkness.

My eyes slowly opened conveniently resting on the clock across the hall. I had been out for 15 minutes, which basically meant I was 10 minutes late. Slowly I dragged myself to my feet and walked around the corner. My books and stuff were still there scattered on the floor. I picked them up and went into the boy's bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I winced I reached up and put my nose in shape the pain of the grinding cartilage nearly knocked me out again I almost fainted again when I had to set my rib it would be healed in about a day. I finished wiping the blood off my face it wasn't too bruised, I guess. Slowly I made my way out of the bathroom to my homeroom.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. "Come in," sounded, I recognized that voice opening the door I almost smiled, then mentally kicked myself.

_Rule 12: no signs of happiness._

Keadea smiled at me (no one knew her last name). "Thank you for joining us Inuyasha" realizing that I was looking at her directly I quickly bowed my head glancing up from under my bangs. I nodded then went to my seat at the back of the class ignoring the sniggers. luckily everything went fine until after lunch. Social Studies.

I should have known. This teacher likes to torment everyone the first thing she told us was that we were doing group projects that equaled 52 of our English and Social Studies mark no hi no nothing just that. Then she told us 20 of that mark is based on how well we worked together. That if one person fails everyone in that group fails. She also added that we would not be choosing our groups. She already had.

_Uh oh I swear she looked at me when she said that._

"I have written your groups and your jobs on the board " she rolled up the map the had been over our names. Quickly I located my name. My hart almost stopped when I read the other names on the list.

Project-shikon jewel myth

Inuyasha-Group Leader

Naraku-Typer

Sango-Research

Kagome-Editor

Koga-Formatter

Everyone-Writers

Jobs:

Group Leader:

Make sure everyone is on task help people if they are having problems write and essay on the topic everyone must run there jobs through you before they do them.

Typer:

Type up everything from your notes to your project except the leaders essay.

Research:

Do the research for the project.

Editor:

Edit everything except the leaders essay.

Formatter:

Do the layout of the pictures and headings stuff like that.

Project-

You will make a poster and write an hour and a half (minimum) long play on your topic see list of names.

The entire room was silent everyone looking a Kagome. Kagome meanwhile had gone dead white.

_Uh-oh._

"No this cannot be happening. Y-y-you expect us to work with tha-that thing" by the end of that little speech she was shrieking. I bit my lip cursing the teacher mentally." yes I do expect you to work with a half-demon" Answered the teacher calmly.

Kagome spun on me. "Tell her that you will do it on your own" she hissed.

_Do all that on my own by winter that would be impossible my father would…_

"No you will all work on it together." Those words sealed my fate until Christmas

When I get home my fathers car wasn't in the driveway, bad sign it meant he was out drinking.

Sure enough the house was trashed when I went inside. My mother was busy cleaning up she tried to smile when she saw me instead she started sobbing. I gently pulled her into my arms were she cried herself to sleep. I put her to bed before finishing the house. When my father got home he just passed out on the couch.

_Yep welcome to my life id kill myself if my mother didn't need me._

**Please Review just put a 1 for good and a 2 for bad if you feel like writing anymore then that **

**I'm also looking for someone to edit my story I'm not good at it so sorry for mistakes**


End file.
